Every day large amounts of wooden disposable chopsticks are used all over the world. Some of these disposable chopsticks are manufactured in coherent or interconnected pairs, said coherence only extending along a short portion of abutting surfaces. When the chopsticks are to be used the coherent portion is forced apart. Such chopsticks are cut by means of generally known machinery in such a manner that they are formed as elongated articles, the outer shape of which is defined by two mutually parallel surfaces and two opposing surfaces. The latter two opposing surfaces are inclined towards one another by the same inclination relative to a common plane of symmetry. The articles are cut through in said plane of symmetry, leaving a short uncut portion at the thickest end. The finishing of these articles so as to make them ready for use with bevelled edges is difficult and time-consuming. In addition, the bundling of the finished pairs of chopsticks so as to prepare them for dispatch is time-consuming.